dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Turniej Mocy
zawody w sztukach walki, w których zmierzyły się reprezentacje wojowników z ośmiu wszechświatów. Mistrzostwa odbyły się na arenie w Świecie Nicości. Gdy Wielki Kapłan pojawił się w świecie Bogów, to zapowiedział go tymi słowami: „W 3 135 500 603 dniu Królewskiego Kalendarza, o 157 godzinie, dziesięciu wojowników wybranych z każdego wszechświata, będzie brało udział w Turnieju Mocy.” Okoliczności Pomysł turnieju z udziałem wszystkich wszechświatów wyszedł od samego Króla Wszystkiego, który przybył na arenę turnieju między Siódmym i Szóstym Wszechświatem. Początkowo Wszechkról zamierzał ukarać Bogów Zniszczenia z tych uniwersów za zaniedbywanie obowiązków, lecz ostatecznie spodobał mu się pomysł z turniejem sztuk walki i postanowił, że następnym razem udział wezmą wszystkie wszechświaty. Reguły Osiem spośród dwunastu wszechświatów wystawiło po 10 zawodników, co łącznie dało 80 wojowników w całym turnieju. Oprócz uczestników, wszechświaty były reprezentowane przez Bogów Zniszczenia i Światów każdego uniwersum oraz Aniołów. Sędzią podczas turnieju został Arcykapłan, a głównymi obserwatorami byli Wszechkról i jego odpowiednik z alternatywnej przyszłości. Wszyscy wojownicy walczyli na jednej ogromnej arenie w systemie battle royal. Osiemdziesięciu zawodników w ciągu 100 taksów (ok. 48 minut) mieli ze sobą walczyć w jednym czasie. Gdy czas miał dobiec końca, zwycięstwo przypadłoby drużynie z największą pozostałą ilością zawodników na arenie lub jeśli zostałby tylko jeden wojownik, to jego wszechświat by wygrał. Aby każdemu było łatwiej, wojownicy odczuwali taką grawitację jak na jego planecie, na której mieszkali. Wielki Kapłan ustalił, że aby wyeliminować przeciwnika, można było go zepchnąć z ringu lub znokautować i wtedy go zepchnąć. Zabroniono zabijania przeciwnika, używać broni nieprzynależących do technik, nie dało się latać po arenie, z wyjątkiem osób, które posiadały skrzydła i zakazano używania przedmiotów leczniczych. Jak ktoś wyleciał poza arenę, to trafiał na widownię do swojego wszechświata. Przegrany wszechświat natychmiastowo wymazywano. Dla zwycięskiego zawodnika przewidziano nagrodę w postaci super smoczych kul i mógł on spełnić dowolne życzenie, jednakże dla zwycięskiego wszechświata nie przewidziano żadnej nagrody. Składy Pierwszy Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Iwen *Bóg Światów: Anat *Anioł: Awamo NIE UCZESTNICZYŁ Drugi Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Helles *Bóg Światów: Pell *Anioł: Sower *Zawodnik 1: Brianne de Chateau (liderka drużyny) *Zawodnik 2: Rabanra *Zawodnik 3: Jimizu *Zawodnik 4: Sanka Ku *Zawodnik 5: Su Roas *Zawodnik 6: Pran *Zawodnik 7: Harmira *Zawodnik 8: Zarbuto *Zawodnik 9: Vikal *Zawodnik 10: Sirloin Trzeci Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Mosco *Bóg Światów: Ea *Anioł: Campāri *Zawodnik 1: Nigrisshi *Zawodnik 2: Narirama *Zawodnik 3: Preecho *Zawodnik 4: Maji Kāyo *Zawodnik 5: Katopesla *Zawodnik 6: Borareta *Zawodnik 7: Koitsukai *Zawodnik 8: Paparoni (lider drużyny) *Zawodnik 9: Biara *Zawodnik 10: Panchia Czwarty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Quitela *Bóg Światów: Kur *Anioł: Koniok *Zawodnik 1: Damon *Zawodnik 2: Ganos *Zawodnik 3: Nink *Zawodnik 4: Shosa *Zawodnik 5: Majora *Zawodnik 6: Caway *Zawodnik 7: Derkori *Zawodnik 8: Monna *Zawodnik 9: Shantsa *Zawodnik 10: Gamisarasu Piąty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Arrak *Bóg Światów: Ogma *Anioł: Kuktajl NIE UCZESTNICZYŁ Szósty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Champa *Bóg Światów: Fuwa *Anioł: Vados *Zawodnik 1: Hit *Zawodnik 2: Cabba (lider drużyny) *Zawodnik 3: Frost *Zawodnik 4: Autta Magetta *Zawodnik 5: Caulifla *Zawodnik 6: Kale *Zawodnik 7: Botamo *Zawodnik 8: Saonel *Zawodnik 9: Pirina *Zawodnik 10: Rota Siódmy Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Beerus *Bóg Światów: Shin *Anioł: Whis *Zawodnik 1: Son Gokū *Zawodnik 2: Vegeta *Zawodnik 3: Son Gohan (lider drużyny) *Zawodnik 4: Piccolo *Zawodnik 5: Freezer *Zawodnik 6: Osiemnastka *Zawodnik 7: Siedemnastka - ZWYCIĘZCA TURNIEJU *Zawodnik 8: Tenshinhan *Zawodnik 9: Kuririn *Zawodnik 10: Muten Rōshi Ósmy Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Liquir *Bóg Światów: Ill *Anioł: Kornn NIE UCZESTNICZYŁ Dziewiąty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Sidra *Bóg Światów: Rō *Anioł: Mojyto *Zawodnik 1: Bergamo (lider drużyny) *Zawodnik 2: Basil *Zawodnik 3: Lavender *Zawodnik 4: Chappil *Zawodnik 5: Hyssop *Zawodnik 6: Oregano *Zawodnik 7: Sorrel *Zawodnik 8: Comfrey *Zawodnik 9: Roselle *Zawodnik 10: Hop Dziesiąty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Rummshi *Bóg Światów: Gowasu *Anioł: Cus *Zawodnik 1: Murichim (lider drużyny) *Zawodnik 2: Lilibeu *Zawodnik 3: Napapa *Zawodnik 4: Jium *Zawodnik 5: Methiop *Zawodnik 6: Murisam *Zawodnik 7: Jirasen *Zawodnik 8: Rubarut *Zawodnik 9: Jilkol *Zawodnik 10: Opni Jedenasty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Vermoud *Bóg Światów: Kai *Anioł: Markarita *Zawodnik 1: Toppo (lider drużyny) *Zawodnik 2: Jiren *Zawodnik 3: Dyspo *Zawodnik 4: Kahseral *Zawodnik 5: Cocotte *Zawodnik 6: Vuon *Zawodnik 7: Tupper *Zawodnik 8: Zoiray *Zawodnik 9: Kettol *Zawodnik 10: Kunshi Dwunasty Wszechświat *Bóg Zniszczenia: Geen *Bóg Światów: Agu *Anioł: Martinu NIE UCZESTNICZYŁ Przebieg Preludium Zanim miał się rozpocząć właściwy turniej, Król Wszystkiego postanowił pokazać swojemu odpowiednikowi czym tak w zasadzie jest turniej sztuk walki, gdyż ten nigdy dotąd czegoś takiego nie widział. W tym celu Wszechkról postanowił urządzić wstępny turniej pokazowy, który Wielki Kapłan nazwał meczem pokazowym. Ustalono, że w tych walkach pokazowych zmierzą się wszechświaty Siódmy i Dziewiąty, do których każde uniwersum wystawiło po trzech zawodników. Zostały wybrane, gdyż posiadały najniższe poziomy śmiertelności. Siódmy Wszechświat reprezentowali Gokū, Gohan i Majin Bū, a Dziewiąty Trio niebezpieczeństwa w osobie Basila, Lavendera i Bergamo. Walki odbyły się na arenie przygotowanej przez Arcykapłana w Pałacu Wszechkróla, a widownią byli wszyscy Bogowie Zniszczenia, Światów i Anioły z każdego uniwersum. W czasie pojedynków na tym turnieju nie obowiązywały limity czasowe i toczyły się do momentu nokautu lub poddania się jednego z zawodników. W turnieju pokazowym nie było jeszcze niszczenia wszechświatów, jednak odpuszczanie tonu przez zawodników mogłoby znudzić obu Królów Wszystkiego, a skutki czegoś takiego mogłyby być katastrofalne. Walki podczas turnieju pokazowego przebiegały następująco: *Majin Bū vs Basil - wpierw inicjatywę miał Basil, gdyż Bū początkowo podchodził do walki jak do zabawy. Najmłodszy z tria niebezpieczeństwa postanowił użyć pełni swojej mocy. W wyniku jego ataku został ranny Satan. Wtedy zawodnik z Siódmego Wszechświata się wściekł i zaczął walczyć na poważnie. Atakował przeciwnika, aż w końcu wyrzucił go z ringu. Ekipa z Siódmego Wszechświata już się cieszyła ze zwycięstwa, jednak Wielki Kapłan przypomniał, że na turnieju pokazowym chodzi wyłącznie o satysfakcję obu Wszechkróli i walka toczy się do momentu aż jeden z zawodników będzie niezdolny do walki. Basil zażądał od Rō pigułki wzmacniającej i jego siła zdecydowanie urosła. Przejął inicjatywę i przyparł Bū do ściany, jednak zdolność do regeneracji Demona sprawiła, że ten wciąż stał na nogach. Zawodnik z Siódmego Wszechświata użył najsilniejszego ataku, jednak wojownik z Dziewiątego Wszechświata także ustał na nogach. Jednakże po chwili działanie pigułki wzmacniającej skończyło się i Basil padł nieprzytomny, a Arcykapłan ogłosił zwycięstwo dla Majin Bū. *Gohan vs Lavender *Gokū vs Bergamo *Gokū vs Toppo Zbieranie zespołów Po zakończeniu turnieju wstępnego Wielki Kapłan wziął się za budowanie areny na Turniej Mocy. Miało to potrwać 40 godzin - tyle właśnie czasu zyskały wszechświaty walczące w zawodach na uzbieranie zespołów. W Drugim Wszechświecie nie robiono żadnej tajemnicy z Turnieju Mocy i szybko zorganizowano casting na wojowników uniwersum. W pewnym momencie zjawiła się Brianne de Chateau, która w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na oczekującą kolejkę. Z tego powodu dwie czekające tam kobiety w nieprzyjemny sposób zwróciły jej uwagę, a wojowniczka jedynie odparła im, że jest zdecydowanie silniejsza i na potwierdzenie słów zmieniła się w Ribrianne, a następnie postanowiła ukarać oponentki za niegrzeczne zachowanie używając przeciw nim Pretty Cannon. Natomiast zmechanizowany Trzeci Wszechświat zamierzał wystawić do turnieju cybernetycznie zmodyfikowanych wojowników. Najlepszy z nich o imieniu Nigrisshi miał spotkanie z Mosco, Eą i Campārim. Przedstawił przywódcom uniwersum kolejnego cyber-wojownika Nariramę o specyfikacji super przetrwania i jego wszystkie atuty oraz pokazał także pozostałych zawodników Trzeciego Wszechświata - także mechanicznie zmodernizowanych. Z kolei w Czwartym Wszechświecie Quitela rozesłał szpiegów do pozostałych uniwersów. Dowiedziawszy się, że Siódmy Wszechświat na Turniej Mocy zamierza przywrócić z Zaświatów Freezę, postanowił wraz z Sidrą zawiązać spisek przeciw Beerusowi. Okłamując go, że Siódmy Wszechświat zamierza najpierw zająć się Dziewiątym, zaplanował, by Sidra wysłał wojowników ze swojego uniwersum, by zaatakowali Freezę zanim ten spotka się z resztą drużyny. Liczył, iż w ten sposób ekipa z uniwersum Beerusa będzie niekompletna i Siódmy Wszechświat zostanie zdyskwalifikowany, a szanse Czwartego zdecydowanie wzrosną. Szósty Wszechświat także nie próżnował w formowaniu drużyny. Hit odnalazł ukrywającego się od czasu poprzedniego turnieju Frosta, a Cabba postanowił zwerbować do ekipy innych Saiyan. Wpierw udał się do Renso - byłego kapitana Oddziału Obrony Sadal, który go szkolił. Ten jednak miał problemy z nogą i był całkowicie niezdolny do walki. W zamian Renso polecił swoją młodszą siostrę Cauliflę, której potencjał zdecydowanie przewyższał jego samego. Ta początkowo nie była zainteresowana udziałem, lecz Cabba wzbudził jej zainteresowanie pokazując formę Super Saiyanina. Zamierzał nauczyć dziewczynę przemiany. Podczas treningu wyjaśnił jej zasady transformacji i Caulifla szybko nauczyła się przemiany w Super Saiyankę oraz dała się przekonać do udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Następnie wezwała na trening swoją protegowaną Kale, która obserwowała pozostałą dwójkę z ukrycia. Caulifla chciała, by ona także osiągnęła SSJ, jednak Kale nie dawała rady i wywiązała się kłótnia między Cauliflą i Cabbą, gdyż ten drugi chcąc wywołać gniew Kale zwyzywał ją. Zrozpaczona słowami chłopaka i rozgoryczona swoją nieudolnością Saiyanka wpadła w szał, co przebudziło w Kale poziom SSJ Bōsō. W tym stadium dziewczyna postradała zmysły i wpadła w żądzę mordu. Wpierw zamierzała zabić Cabbę, który w zwyczajnej formie SSJ nie był w stanie dorównać jej. Następnie do pojedynku włączyła się Caulifla, która osiągnęła SSJ2. Pochwały od niej sprawiły, że Kale się uspokoiła i wyczerpała moc oraz wróciła do normalnej formy. Walka Ogromne Battle Royal zamienia się w walkę na śmierć i życie. Już pierwsze dwie osoby odpadły - zawodniczka Lilibeu z Dziesiątego Wszechświata oraz zawodnik Nink z Czwartego Wszechświata. Wszechświaty coraz bardziej pogrążone w złości, aby nie odpaść z turnieju przykładają się bardziej do swoich walk. A tak przedstawiały się walki w pierwszej minucie: # Lilibeu vs Basil # Nink vs Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJB) Następnie ośmiu zawodników z Dziewiątego Wszechświata okrąża Gokū i zaczyna się walka. W tym czasie Vegeta również ostro walczy i dostaje w kość. Po kolejnych minutach cały wszechświat na czele z Sidrą zostaje zniszczony natychmiastowo przez parę Zenō. Tak się przedstawiały walki następnych minut: # Chappil vs Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJ) # Comfrey vs Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJ) # Hop vs Vegeta # Hyssop vs Vegeta (bazowa forma, SSJ) # Oregano vs Vegeta (bazowa forma, SSJ) # Sorrel vs Osiemnastka # Roselle vs Freeza # Basil, Lavender i Bergamo vs Gokū (SSJ, SSJB) i Vegeta (SSJ, SSJB) Tym razem do walki stanął Kuririn wraz z żoną. Gdy ona jest w tarapatach, mąż kończąc swoją walkę wraz z Muten Rōshim pomaga jej. Następnie walczy z groźnym przeciwnikiem z Czwartego Wszechświata, ale przy użyciu śmierdzącego buta, udaje mu się go wyrzucić poza matę. Jednakże dobra passa wojownika nie trwa wiecznie i zostaje on wyrzucony z ringu, opuściwszy gardę. Tak wyglądały kolejne walki: # Jium vs Muten Rōshi i Kuririn # Shosa vs Kuririn i Osiemnastka # Majora vs Kuririn # Kurilín vs Frost Kolejne walki jeszcze gorsze od poprzednich. Starcie znanych wojowników na arenie. Gdy Vegeta bił się Botamo & Magettą do akcji wkracza Cabba, wyrzucający ki blastami dwóch przeciwników zmieniając się w SSJ i wyzywając swojego mistrza na pojedynek. Kolejna walka między Szóstym a Drugim Wszechświatem, w którym wygrywa ten drugi w mgnieniu oka. Dwie Saiyanki walczą z Gokū, gdzie jedna zostaje znokautowana przez Wojownika Sprawiedliwości. To są kolejne stoczone walki: # Vegeta (SSJ) vs Autta Magetta i Botamo # Murisam vs Cabba # Nigrisshi vs Cabba # Narirama vs Hit # Napapa vs Caulifla (SSJ) # Caulifla (SSJ, USSJ, SSJ2) vs Gokū (SSJ, SSJ2) # Kale (nieopanowany SSJBō) vs Gokū (SSJ2, SSJB) # Methiop vs Kale (nieopanowany SSJBō) # Vuon vs Kale (nieopanowany SSJBō) # Jiren vs Kale (nieopanowany SSJBō) Ostatnie walki słabych przeciwników. Na celowniku pięciu wojowników z Jedenastego Wszechświata trafiło trzech Saiyan oraz duet rodzeństwa z Siódmego Wszechświata. Jako pierwszy odpada zawodnik z Czwartego Wszechświata, po nim od razu zostaje wyrzucony przez bezwzględnego imperatora. Po chwili jedna z rodzeństwa usuwa wojownika, a dwie Saiyanki z Szóstego Wszechświata wygrywają w ciężkiej walce z czterema Żołnierzami Dumy (tyle, że ostatnia z nich zostaje wyrzucona przez Osiemnastkę). Na końcu odpada piąta osoba z tego zespołu. Tak wyglądały walki: # Preecho vs Muten Rōshi i Tenshinhan # Murichim vs Freeza # Trupper vs Osiemnastka # Kahseral, Kettol, Zoiray i Cocotte vs Kale (bazowa forma, SSJ, nieopanowany SSJBō) i Caulifla (bazowa forma, SSJ, SSJ2) # Cocotte vs Osiemnastka Do walki wstąpiły nowe osoby - trzy kobiety z Drugiego Wszechświata i, gdy próbują się zmienić, Siedemnastka atakuje je ki blastem przerywając transformacje. Po ponownej transformacji dziewczyny dzielnie walczą z zawodnikami. A jako pierwszy odpada wojownik z Dziesiątego Wszechświata. Następnie do walki wkracza Siedemnastka eliminując dwie czarodziejki. Walki tych minut wyglądały tak: # Jirasen vs Brianne de Chateau/Ribrianne # Son Gokū vs Logi # Sanka Ku/Kakunsa vs Siedemnastka # Vikal vs Siedemnastka # Sanka Ku/Kakunsa vs Siedemnastka Przed nami pierwsze dwie poważne walki młodszego Sona. Poprzez sposób pokonuje zawodnika z Szóstego Wszechświata, następnie strażnik czarodziejek z Drugiego Wszechświata atakuje zawodnika z Dziesiątego Wszechświata. Ostatnie dwie walki pomiędzy Siódmym i Dziesiątym Wszechświatem kończą się wygraną wojowników Z. Po wyeliminowaniu zawodników pod przewodnictwem Rummshiego, Wszechkrólowie ich wymazują, zostawiając przy życiu tylko Cus. Tak wyglądały walki. # Botamo vs Son Gohan # Jilkol v. Jimizu # Rubarut vs Piccolo # Opni vs Son Gohan (bazowa forma, MSSJ) Kolejna poważna walka pomiędzy, tym razem pomiędzy Wszechświatami Jedenastym i Szóstym, do którego dołącza Siódmy Wszechświat. Duet dwóch najpotężniejszych wojowników pomiędzy duetem Wojowników Sprawiedliwości. Walka nie została do końca rozstrzygnięta, ale jedna osoba wypada definitywnie za ring. Poleciał wojownik sprawiedliwości. Tak to wyglądało: # Dyspo vs Hit # Dyspo i Kunshi vs Hit # Dyspo i Kunshi vs Hit i Son Gokū (SSJG, SSJB) # Kunshi vs Hit # Son Gokū (SSJ, SSJB) vs Maji Kāyo # Muten Rōshi (bazowa forma, Max Power) vs Caway # Muten Rōshi vs Derkori # Muten Rōshi (bazowa forma, Max Power) vs Ganos (wzmocniona forma) # Harmira i Pran vs Gohan i Piccolo # Son Gokū i Vegeta vs Pran # Tenshinhan vs Harmira # Vegeta vs Dr Rota vs Pran # Maji Kāyo vs Dyspo # Maji Kāyo vs Jiren # Muten Rōshi (bazowa forma, Max Power) vs Frost # Son Gokū vs Ribrianne # Vegeta (SSJ, SSJB) i Muten Rōshi vs Frost i Magetta # Toppo vs Cabba # Gohan i Freeza vs Jimizu # Freeza (4 forma, złota forma) vs Gohan (bazowa forma, MSSJ) # Freezer (4 forma, 4 forma- pełna moc) vs Frost (forma ostateczna, pełna moc) # Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJG, SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken, nieopanowany Ultra Instynkt) vs Jiren # Son Gokū (nieopanowany Ultra Instynkt) vs Toppo i Dyspo # Son Gokū (nieopanowany Ultra Instynkt) vs Jiren # Vegeta vs Ribrianne # Hit vs Jiren # Son Gohan (bazowa forma, MSSJ) i Piccolo vs Saonel i Pirina # Vegeta vs Ribrianne # Vegeta vs Ribrianne i Logi # Biara i Katopesla vs Jiren, Toppo i Dyspo # Cabba (bazowa forma, SSJ, SSJ2) vs Monna # Cabba (bazowa forma, SSJ2) vs Freeza (4 forma, złota forma) # Vegeta (SSJB) vs Toppo # Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJ2) vs Caulifla (SSJ2) # Son Gokū (SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJG) vs Caulifla (SSJ2) i Kale (SSJ, nieopanowany SSJBō, opanowany SSJBō) # Son Gokū (SSJG, SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken, nieopanowany Ultra Instynkt) vs Kafla (bazowa forma, SSJ, SSJ2) # Siedemnastka i Osiemnastka vs Ribrianne i Logi # Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJB) vs Sirloin, Zarbuto i Rabanra # Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken), Siedemnastka i Osiemnastka vs Sirloin, Zarbuto i Rabanra # Vegeta (bazowa forma, SSJ) vs Katopesla # Catopersa vs Gamisaras # Vegeta vs Gamisaras # Son Gohan vs Gamisaras # Osiemnastka vs Gamisaras # Piccolo vs Gamisaras # Son Gohan i Piccolo vs Gamisaras # Piccolo vs Shantsa # Piccolo vs Damon # Siedemnastka vs Damon # Son Gokū vs Damon # Son Gokū & Siedemnastka vs Damon # Son Gokū vs Panchia # Son Gohan & Vegeta vs Borareta # Siedemnastka & Osiemnastka vs Biara # Vegeta vs Borareta # Son Gohan vs Koitsukai # Son Gohan (bazowa forma, MSSJ) vs Koitsukai, Panchia i Borareta # Son Gohan (MSSJ) vs Koichiarator # Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJB), Vegeta (bazowa forma, SSJB) i Son Gohan (MSSJ) vs Koichiarator # Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJG), Vegeta (bazowa forma, SSJ), Son Gohan (bazowa forma, MSSJ), Siedemnastka i Osiemnastka vs Aniraza # Son Gokū (SSJG), Vegeta (SSJ), Son Gohan (MSSJ), Freeza (4 forma), Siedemnastka i Osiemnastka vs Aniraza # Son Gokū (SSJB), Vegeta (SSJB), Son Gohan (MSSJ), Freeza (złota forma) i Siedemnastka vs Aniraza # Son Goku (SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken) i Vegeta (SSJB, SSJB Shinka) vs Jiren # Son Gohan (MSSJ) i Siedemnastka vs Toppo # Freeza (4 forma, złota forma) vs Dyspo # Son Gohan (MSSJ) i Freeza (złota forma) vs Dyspo # Freeza (złota forma) i Siedemnastka vs Toppo (bazowa forma, Bóg Zniszczenia) # Vegeta (SSJB Shinka) vs Toppo (Bóg Zniszczenia) # Son Gokū (SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken), Vegeta (SSJB Shinka), Siedemnastka i Freeza (4 forma, złota forma) vs Jiren (pełna moc) # Siedemnastka vs Jiren (pełna moc) # Vegeta vs Jiren (pełna moc) # Son Goku (SSJB, bazowa forma, nieopanowany Ultra Instynkt, opanowany Ultra Instynkt) vs Jiren (pełna moc, przebudzona moc) # Freeza (złota forma, 4 forma) i Siedemnastka vs Jiren # Son Goku (bazowa forma, SSJ), Freeza (4 forma) i Siedemnastka vs Jiren Kolejność eliminacji Rozstrzygnięcie Wygrywa C17, kiedy Gokū i Freezer wypadają i zabierają ze sobą Jirena. Siedemnastka prosi o odtworzenie pozostałych Wszechświatów. Okazuje się, że tego oczekiwali od niego Wszechusie. Galeria Wszechświat 1.png|Pierwszy Wszechświat na czele z Ivanem. Wszechświat 8.png|Drugi Wszechświat na czele z Hellesem. Wszechświat 7.png|Trzeci Wszechświat na czele z Mosco. Wszechświat 2.png|Czwarty Wszechświat na czele z Quitelą. Wszechświat 4.png|Piąty Wszechświat na czele z Arakiem. Wszechświat 7-0.png|Siódmy Wszechświat na czele z Beerusem. Wszechświat 3 i 5.png|Ósmy Wszechświat na czele z Liquirem oraz Dwunasty Wszechświat na czele z Geenem. Wszechświat 9 i 11.png|Dziewiąty Wszechświat na czele z Sidrą. Wszechświat 10.png|Dziesiąty Wszechświat na czele z Rumooshem. Bez tytułu8.png|Jedenasty Wszechświat na czele z Vermoudem. Bez tytułu9.png|Dziesiąty Wszechświat. Bez tytułu11.png|Dziewiąty Wszechświat. ca:Torneig de Poder en:Tournament of Power es:Torneo de Fuerza it:Torneo del Potere Kategoria:Turnieje Kategoria:Turnieje serii DBS